Rosepetal
|kit = Rosekit |apprentice = Unknown |warrior = Rosepetal |father = Spiderleg |mother = Daisy |brother = Toadstep |half-brother = Mousewhisker, Berrynose |half-sister = Hazeltail |mentor=Squirrelflight |apps=Molewhisker, Fernsong, Larksong |livebooks=''Outcast, ''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Tigerheart's Shadow }} Rosepetal is a lithe dark cream she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc Bramblestar's Storm :Rosepetal is with the patrol that goes to WindClan, and when Weaselfur and Nightcloud hiss at them not to cross the border, Rosepetal jumps across in her fury and Nightcloud claws her ears. Bramblestar orders her back and she is seen looking ashamed. Berrynose is shown to be very defensive of her, which was suspicious to Bramblestar, although Berrynose already has a mate, Poppyfrost. :As Brightheart announces that there was ShadowClan scent in their territory, Bramblestar warned that no cat would attack any of the Clans, Rosepetal retorts, "try telling that to WindClan." :As the flood starts, Rosepetal tries to burrow deeper into the moss to get away from the cold rain trickles. When the lake is rising up the hill, she is seen gasping in shock and disbelief. As the cats are lining up to climb up the path to get out of camp, she is seen hanging further back in the line with Squirrelflight. The deputy tells Bramblestar that Rosepetal is nervous. Squirrelflight and Rosepetal climb together and although they went slow, they got up with no troubles. :When Daisy offers to take charge of collecting moss, she takes Rosepetal and Mousewhisker with her to find some. :She is seen coming back from a hunting patrol with Cloudtail leading, and Blossomfall. She is mentioned to have caught a starling. :She was on guard duty of the tunnel and she comes running in and tells Bramblestar that there are ShadowClan cats coming, which are revealed to be Littlecloud and Rowanstar. :Daisy is seen watching Rosepetal and Molewhisker claw the Twoleg pelt to divide it into smaller pieces for cats to sleep on in the tunnels. :Rosepetal is mentioned by Cherryfall, who says, the newly made dens in the tunnels will be a lot better when Rosepetal gets the Twoleg pelt. :When Bramblestar announces to the Clan that they'll be attacking the invading kittypets in ShadowClan territory, Rosepetal rejects the idea, and Brackenfur and several other Clanmates agree. When Squirrelflight voices her opinion, she understands the idea and changes her mind, yowling in agreement with her Clanmates. :As Bramblestar announces that the water is going down in their camp, Rosepetal is one of the cats to take off out of the tunnels to go see it for herself. :She's seen on a patrol with Squirrelflight, her former mentor, Bumblestripe, and Berrynose, her half brother. :In the badger battle, she is seen fighting with Blossomfall and Berrynose, confusing the badger with matching attacks. :When the Clan cats get back to the hollow, she is seen teasing Molewhisker, claiming that he had to get off the branch before Brackenfur put in it place, saying that Molewhisker was about to become part of the warriors den. She is then seen dragging brambles and tendrils of ivy to form a new barrier with Bumblestripe and Squirrelflight. :She is last seen walking with Blossomfall, gossiping. She asks about Dovewing and Bumblestripe not being mates anymore. She looked downcast. Blossomfall agrees, saying Dovewing wasn't right for her brother. Rosepetal agrees, saying that she was sure he'd find another mate because he's so nice. Blossomfall gives her a prod and tells her she'll put in a good word for Rosepetal with Bumblestripe if she wants. ''Tigerheart's Shadow : In the Power of Three Arc Outcast :Rosekit is born to Daisy and Spiderleg along with her brother, Toadkit. It is said that though they are young, they have very loud voices. Spiderleg, their father, is awkward around them. He can't seem to get used to the idea of being a father, and does not take any time to visit with his kits. :Hazelpaw says that Daisy's kits are cute, and that she hopes Firestar would let her mentor one of them when they become apprentices. Jaypaw replies that she probably wouldn't since they were kin, but this doesn't seem to dampen Hazelpaw's spirit. Eclipse :When Toadkit, Rosekit's littermate, gets stung by nettles, Jaypaw tells Daisy to check on Rosekit. Later, Lionpaw comments to Hollypaw that it will be forever until Rosekit and Toadkit are made apprentices. After Rosekit hears a fox barking in the forest, she gets scared and asks Daisy if the fox had left. :When Millie starts kitting, Rosekit and Toadkit are shown to be excited, asking if there were any kits yet. After Millie kits, Rosekit states that the kits are really cute. Brambleclaw, later, tells them to go back to the nursery. :During the battle, she is seen comforting the younger kits, Blossomkit, Bumblekit, and Briarkit. When the sun disappears, Rosekit is seen asking where the sun went. She is then seen crouching next to Longtail, waiting for a cat to come take her down from the Highledge, but when Lionpaw comes to carry her down, saying that she doesn't want to be carried. She is next seen strutting around with Toadkit when they had to move to the apprentices' den when Millie catches whitecough, happy about being in the apprentices' den. Long Shadows :Rosekit catches greencough and has to move into the abandoned Twoleg Nest. Daisy is very nervous about it, but Honeyfern, who is also sick, promises that she will take care of her and Rosekit and make sure she quickly recovers. On her way back to camp she jumps into a pile of dead leaves, saying she wanted to surprise her mother, by catching prey. It is revealed that her parents aren't mates anymore, because Spiderleg didn't care for his kits enough. Sunrise :In front of the nursery entrance, Rosekit and her brother, Toadkit, roll around play fighting in front of Daisy. :Later, when Jayfeather visits the nursery, he finds the kits running about. Rosekit squeals at Blossomkit while batting her ear that she should be the killer and that the others will come and catch her. As Blossomkit screeches in excitement, the other kits including Rosekit bundle on top of her. Millie intervenes and the kits calm down a bit after Millie's small berating. :When the "Sol-patrol" stops off at the barn and talk with Smoky, Hazeltail comments that Daisy has two more kits named Toadkit and Rosekit adding in that they're quite cute. :Daisy gently tells Rosekit and Toadkit to go into the nursery and rest, but Rosekit protests that WindClan are attacking but she is going to be the Clan leader and fight them all off. Daisy promises her that she can be Clan leader the next day and ushers them into the nursery. :When Leafpool and Jayfeather bring deathberries into the camp in order to kill the snake, Rosekit and the other kits become curious about the red berries. Once Leafpool explains the purpose of bringing the deathberries and what they will do if they are eaten, Millie asks the kits if they were listening to Leafpool. Rosekit says that they'll be careful sounding scared and the other kits murmur their agreement with her statement. :Later, Rosekit shoots into the nursery with her pelt fluffed up squealing that ShadowClan cats are in the camp, but Daisy follows Rosekit into the nursery in order to comfort her. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :She is introduced as a new warrior, Rosepetal, at a Gathering, and is mildly ashamed when RiverClan refuses to shout her new warrior name, even though it isn't her fault at all. It was revealed that her mentor was Squirrelflight, as Firestar wants to show that he still trusts the warrior, despite all that had happened. She helps Berrynose when he trod on a thistle while on patrol. Later, Rosepetal tells Foxleap that she thinks Twolegs are the cause of the draining lake, although it is later revealed to be beavers who are to blame for the dwindling lake, not Twolegs. Fading Echoes :Dovepaw observes that Rosepetal is constantly backing up whatever Foxleap says, and assumes that she likes him. :After a tree falls into the camp, Firestar has her crawl into the medicine den to get herbs for Jayfeather, since she is slender like her father, Spiderleg. She pushes out pawfuls of leaves to Jayfeather, who tries to help Briarpaw after her hind legs are crushed by the fallen tree. Later on, Rosepetal helps Dovepaw collect moss and feathers for new bedding. She, also helps Hazeltail clear away some of the smaller debris from the clearing. :Rosepetal is also seen during the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, fighting Oakfur and Whitewater alongside Spiderleg. She is later seen helping Dovepaw fight Owlclaw. Lionblaze also sees Rosepetal fight Snowbird, but, Lionblaze notes that Snowbird's eyes gave away her next move. Night Whispers :Rosepetal is first seen gathered around Brambleclaw. Toadstep, later, asks if she would like to go on patrol with he and Mousewhisker. She is seen helping finish the dens in the fallen tree, commenting that the tree is a part of the camp now. She goes hunting with Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Lionblaze, Ivypaw, Cinderheart, and Dovepaw. Brackenfur comments that she needs to slow down, or she will be scaring off all of the prey. :Rosepetal is then seen racing over to Foxleap after a fox] leaves the ThunderClan camp, asking if his torn-out claw hurts. Foxleap raises his chin proudly and replies that it only hurts a bit. She also mentions to Jayfeather that there is yarrow in a small clearing by the ThunderClan camp, and is pushing through a thorn barrier with Mousewhisker and Toadstep in the middle of Jayfeather and Dovepaw's conversation. On the way to the gathering, Dovepaw decides to wait for Blossomfall and Rosepetal. When the lake becomes frozen over, Ivypaw thinks about how she told Blossomfall and Rosepetal she would go play with them on the ice. Sign of the Moon :Rosepetal is seen training with Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Toadstep. She and Toadstep are shown to have great admiration of Lionblaze. Toadstep tries to catch a squirrel, but accidentally brushes against some bracken. When the squirrel tries to run, Rosepetal attempts to catch it, but fails. :When a dog gets loose from its Twoleg, Rosepetal's littermate, Toadstep, goes to help Lionblaze and Bumblestripe get the dog away from their territory. After a Twoleg takes the dog away, Lionblaze tells Briarlight that he'll tell Rosepetal and Toadstep not to say much, as Millie would get worried if she found out what happened. The Forgotten Warrior :When Cherrykit and Molekit become apprentices known as Cherrypaw and Molepaw, she is chosen to become Molepaw's mentor. She is then seen with Cherrypaw, Foxleap, and Molepaw padding toward the thorn tunnel. When Cherrypaw and Molepaw are in Jayfeather's den, getting the cobwebs they had collected out of their pelts, she, Brightheart, and Foxleap come in to get them so they can have a training session, to learn some of Brightheart's battle tactics. :While they are at their training session, the cats are attacked by a fox. They return to camp and are taken to the medicine cat's den, and Jayfeather notes that Rosepetal is limping. Rosepetal tells Jayfeather she has a few scratches and lost fur on one side, but it's nothing serious. Jayfeather tells her to come back tomorrow so he could put more marigold on her wounds. Then she and Foxleap leave the den. When Jayfeather looks into Molepaw's memories, he sees Rosepetal screeching while she attacks the fox. Rosepetal is later seen padding behind Cherrypaw and Molepaw as they go to the Gathering. :When Sol comes to ThunderClan, Molepaw and Cherrypaw ask him to watch them train, but Rosepetal tells the apprentices that Sol probably has better things to do than watch them train. Later, Rosepetal is one of the cats to listen to Sol tell stories. Rosepetal is one of the warriors to agree with Sol when he persuades some ThunderClan cats to attack WindClan. After that she is seen telling the apprentices never to call Hollyleaf a murderer again, or they would be checking the elders for ticks for a moon. After, that she is only seen on a patrol and gathering with the rest of ThunderClan's warriors to listen to Firestar. The Last Hope :Rosepetal follows Hollyleaf into the camp and out of the thorn barrier with Berrynose and Whitewing. She, Spiderleg, and Foxleap leave the camp to go tree climbing, followed by Berrynose. Rosepetal is then seen telling Foxleap, Lionblaze and Cloudtail to wait for her and Bumblestripe. Dovewing and Rosepetal are seen chatting before the patrol leaves. She suggests to Firestar that Cinderheart could take Jayfeather's place as medicine cat at the Gathering, since Dawnpelt, a ShadowClan warrior, accused Jayfeather of killing her brother, Flametail. Her idea is turned down by Firestar, as he says that Cinderheart should have her own chance to choose what to do with her life, whether it be a medicine cat or a warrior. :Rosepetal is seen emerging from the thorn barrier with Graystripe, Millie, Molepaw, Dovewing and Brambleclaw. She tells Molepaw, her apprentice, to go and get some fresh-kill to eat. She and Molepaw are seen training and practicing tricky battle moves in the clearing. :She is sent to RiverClan with Foxleap and Toadstep. She is seen pressing close to Cinderheart and Thornclaw. She, Toadstep, and Foxleap promise to get to RiverClan before the Dark Forest Warriors do. :On the way to the Gathering, Rosepetal tells Dovewing that she should be nicer to Bumblestripe, and points out to Dovewing that Bumblestripe likes her. She then tells Dovewing to try to apologize to Bumblestripe. When Bumblestripe refuses Dovewing's apology, Rosepetal expresses sympathy for Dovewing. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :When Alderkit wonders who his new mentor will be, he remarkes that it wouldn't be Rosepetal because she had recently been a mentor to Fernsong. :As Alderpaw and Sparkpaw are leave for their tour of the territory, he sees the dawn patrol; Rosepetal, Bumblestripe, and Cloudtail; emerging from the warriors' den. After a quick grooming, they set off with Cloudtail in the lead, and vanished through the thorn tunnel. Thunder and Shadow :When rogues attack WindClan, she rushes out of the warriors' den with Lionblaze and Poppyfrost. Molewhisker explains the situation to Bramblestar, and the leader chooses Rosepetal, Cloudtail, Birchfall, and Lionblaze to come with him. They race for the thorn barrier, and Jayfeather keeps his nose to the cream she-cat's tail. When they arrive, Rosepetal is shocked to learn WindClan is outnumbered. Bramblestar orders them to attack, and she grapples with a mangy white she-cat. Oatclaw comes to her side and helps her pin the attacker down. Bramblestar then tells his warriors to let their opponents go, so Rosepetal backs away. Afterwards, the she-cat reports that she only has a scratch or two. Furzepelt dies soon after, and Rosepetal slowly approaches the body with Birchfall. She soon pads away with Cloudtail, her eyes wide. Bramblestar orders the white warrior and Rosepetal to sit with Furzepelt until a patrol can come fetch her. :Later, Rosepetal talks outside the nursery with Mousewhisker. They discuss that Twigkit is a pretty ordinary cat, and wonder what the prophecy really means. Rosepetal meows that the kit is just another belly to fill, and comments that she hopes leaf-bare is mild. Twigkit is unsettled by this, and chooses to try and fetch herbs to prove she really is special. However, this fails, and Alderpaw later reassures the kit that she is perfect the way she is. :On the way to the Gathering, Leafpaw and Larkpaw jostle near the tree-bridge. Molewhisker tries to convince his scared apprentice to cross, promising he’ll grab her if she slips. Rosepetal nudges them so Honeypaw can go first, but Larkpaw teases that she’s scared of water. The dark cream she-cat says sometimes being afraid is smart, but the apprentice doesn't listen. Back at camp, Rosepetal grumbles about young cats always being the last ones awake. Soon after, the she-cat is outraged when she hears ShadowClan has kidnapped Twigpaw. She says that it will be easy to get her back, due to the other Clan being sick or with the rogues. Shattered Sky :She is on Lionblaze's patrol when they return to camp to report about the rogues. It is noted that a lump of fur is missing from her side as Alderheart observes the patrol. Rosepetal informs Bramblestar that they'd run into a group of rogues at ShadowClan's border, and how Nettle had yowled at them about ThunderClan being next. Darkest Night : In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story :As a fox goes after Cherrypaw and Molepaw, Rosepetal is one of the cats who attacks the fox to defend the two ThunderClan apprentices. Although they manage to drive off the fox and chase after it, it comes back, and again goes after the two apprentices. Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence :The Great Battle is over, but there are many deceased. Rosepetal is among the cats that bury the fallen, pressing against Sorreltail’s body with Berrynose and Whitewing and lifting her like she was a newborn kit. Days later, Rosepetal joins a patrol with Dovewing, Toadstep and Hazeltail to check the WindClan lakeshore border. There are no rival cat scents so they head back to camp in good time. After a Gathering, it’s decided that Briarlight will move to the warriors’ den so Rosepetal joins a patrol consisting of Dovewing and Ivypool to fetch soft, thorn-free bedding. About a quarter moon and two days later, Rosepetal places a catch of a young rabbit on the fresh-kill pile. The next day, Rosepetal goes on patrol with Molepaw and Cherrypaw, taking her patrol up a side of the hollow. She later bursts out of undergrowth after Molepaw, her eyes wide and fur bushed with fear. The apprentices explain there is a fox. Rosepetal tries to explain that the news is worse than that, but Molepaw cuts in that they will let Bramblestar’s patrol know. The apprentices race off and Rosepetal follows them, looking over her shoulder before vanishing into bracken. Trivia Interesting Facts *Vicky has confirmed that she had once thought Foxleap and Rosepetal might become mates, but after her editor told her they were related she had to do some rewriting.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *She has loner blood through Daisy. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Daisy: Father: :Spiderleg: Brother: :Toadstep: Half Sister: :Hazeltail: Half Brothers: :Berrynose: :Mousewhisker: Grandmother: :Ferncloud: Great-Grandmother: :Brindleface: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt: Uncles: :Birchfall: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: Aunts: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: Great Uncles: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: :Ravenpaw: Great Aunt: :Frostfur: Great Aunts/Uncles: :Unnamed kits: Half-Great Aunt: :Sandstorm: Half Nephew: :Molewhisker: Half Niece: :Cherryfall: Cousins: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Brightheart: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Larksong: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations ru:Шиповница pl:Różany Płatek nl:Rozenblad de:Rosenblatt fr:Pétale de Rose fi:Ruusukukka zh:玫瑰瓣 Category:Females Category:ThunderClan cats Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Minor characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Mentors Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters